


Two Shots Happy, One Shot Sad

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cock Piercing, Community: smut_fest, Double Penetration, Dragons, Fingerfucking, Large Cock, Multi, Rimming, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets more than she bargained for with Nic's lover, Luan. But seriously, who even imprints anymore? Whatever, she's not going to let it ruin things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Shots Happy, One Shot Sad

Kate's _seen_ Luan around before--who hasn't? He's the alpha's son, always in his mother's shadow--but she's never actually met him until today. It was inevitable, with him being Nic's lover and her and Nic flirting heavily, supposing that a rather intense series of kisses and some phone sex can still be called flirting, but it takes something like two weeks for Kate to actually meet Nic's lover. Standing in Nic and Luan's living room doesn't feel as awkward as she thought it would.

Luan is cute in all the ways that Nic is handsome; he looks eighteen instead of twenty-five, and has such a boyish look of mischief when he grins that Kate just wants to pinch his cheeks.

The look in Nic's eyes says that he wants to do the same thing all the time, or possibly just that he loves Luan more than he can really express. Either way, Kate can see what Nic sees in Luan. He doesn't shake hands; he hugs, and not just a half-assed hug, either. He hugs like he means it, broad hands warm on Kate's back as he pulls her close for the space of a few breaths.

He smells like squash and dirt; he must've been out in the garden earlier. Yeah: the knees of his jeans are dirty and there's a smudge of dirt on his arm, just below his elbow.

"Kate," he says, softly, like he's trying out her name and finding it to his liking. "It's good to meet you."

The combination of his tone of voice and expression make her smile involuntarily. "Yeah. I've heard a lot about you." Her eyes flicker to Nic, who's still grinning like a teenager after their first voluntary shift. He makes a _go on_ motion, and so Kate leans in and presses a kiss against one of Luan's cheeks, and then the other.

Or she tries to get the other, but Luan's hands close around her face and he presses the most earnest kiss to her lips that she's ever had. Earnest at first, and then when Kate responds one of his hands slides down to her shoulder, he tilts his head, and she lets him slide his tongue between her lips.

It's instantly clear that Nic and Luan learned to kiss with each other. The way they kiss is so similar, and yet different. Luan's a little more aggressive, and Nic a little more--he lingers, makes her yearn for the kisses to continue. Where Luan's kiss makes her want deeper ones, makes her want him to grab her, hold her, Nic's made her just want to melt into his arms even though they're the same type of kisses, the same movements.

That's all the more thought she gets before Nic coughs. Luan doesn't pull back, so Kate does, giggling when he tries to follow, to kiss her again. "Little--little eager," she says, one hand on his chest; her heart's beating a mile a minute and his is doing the same.

Kate looks at Nic, then, who looks confused, for some reason. Copper brows drawn together, like he's not quite getting something. "Luan?"

Luan starts and looks at Nic, suddenly, eyes wide. "Umm. Sorry, Nico." Not Nic, but the childhood name that Nic had dropped the vowel off of when he was a teenager, to sound more mature. Not that _Neek_ is much more mature than _Neekoh_ , but Kate was gone to university by then.

"What was that?" Nic asks, reaching out, touching Luan's face. He rubs Luan's cheek with his thumb, and Luan looks at Kate, mouth half-open. 

The continued attention makes Kate hunch her shoulders and look away. She has no clue what is going on, but it looks like they don't, either. 

"It's hard to look away," Luan murmurs, just loud enough for Kate to catch. 

When Kate looks up again, Nic's arms are around Luan's shoulders, and Luan's are around Nic's waist. Tight hug, and Nic's head buried against Luan's chest. His words are muffled. "Do you think--"

Luan's eyes are on Kate again, and have a distinctly hungry look in them. He doesn't say anything, though, just gives her a burning look like she's in heat and he's ready to mate right goddamned now. "Imprinted?" Luan murmurs, petting Nic's back. 

Nic's eyes go wide and he pulls away from Luan, looking between them like he's seeing this all over again.

Oh no, Kate thinks helplessly, looking at Nic, reaching out and squeezing his arm, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "I'm--"

The growl that Luan gives--suddenly he's half-shifted, tail with its deadly spikes and wings and spikes on his head instead of hair--sends a shudder down Kate's spine. Nic steps neatly behind Kate, hands on her waist. His touch his light, almost flighty. "Cool it, Lulu."

Luan's eyes, which had gone dark with emotion and the shift, turn back to their normal honey-brown as he lifts his chin. The pet name has an effect, evidently. "Sorry, I--this is so fucking weird, Nic," he says, but doesn't look away from Kate.

She really hopes by _weird_ he means _creepy_ , because it is, no matter how much she was looking forward to this up until now. A happy little threesome with two hot guys! At least one of them who actually seems worth having as a life partner, no less; she doesn't know Luan well enough to make a judgment call about him in that regard.

Nothing can go wrong, except apparently this. "So," she says, licking her lips. "You're imprinted on me?"

It's getting rarer and rarer, the more they interbreed with humans; it's been probably a generation or so since imprinting happened to anyone in their pack. Come to think of it--it happened to Luan's grandparents. Which makes sense: Luan's as close to pure-blooded as it gets.

He nods, lips pressed together as he shifts back to full human form. It doesn't look like an easy shift; it's too slow to be any kind of easy shift.

"And you can't imprint in return, or you'd have done it already, right?" Nic asks. His thumbs rub her back lightly, where Luan can't see.

Kate remembers the feeling she had when they hugged and during that kiss, and thinks that her body tried to do it back. Is trying to imprint right back on Luan. But she's too much of a mutt. Even so, it's not easy to look over her shoulder at Nic--away from Luan. "I don't know. They say sometimes when the blood's diluted it takes more time."

Nic nods and brushes a kiss against her cheek. He looks incredibly sad and she wants to hug him, wants to draw the sadness out and bury it underground and make him smile the happy, private little smile he gave her an hour ago, when he asked if she wanted to meet his best friend. His lover.

Luan's touch is like the smallest jolt of static electricity, though, making her jump when his fingers brush over Nic's, their fingers twining together and Luan's thumbs pressing against the tops of her hip bones lightly. "I'll try to behave," he says, with a completely adorable lop-sided smile.

Not kissing him is impossible. Kate grins and leans toward him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek--a tease, which he sighs at. "You'd better, or else," she murmurs, and then kisses him on the lips.

True to his word, this time she's the one in control of the kiss. It opens up when she slides her tongue into his mouth, and if one of his hands grips her hip, well, it doesn't hurt and it makes heat flare between her legs so she's not going to complain.

"Nice," Nic whispers, his lips suddenly against the back of her neck, her hair pushed over one shoulder. His lips press lightly at first, and then open-mouthed, like he's part of the kiss.

Luan makes a growly sound into the kiss that she can't interpret as happy or angry or _what_ , so she pulls back and just looks at him.

And Luan blushes. In the bright sunlight it's easy to see the sudden red tint to his swarthy skin. "Um, sorry. I could--feel Nic, a little."

Oh, _shit_. Kate forgot about that part of imprinting: the mental bond. The one that Luan and Nic will never share; if they haven't imprinted on each other by now, they just won't. She takes a deep breath, hating the way it's not as steady as she wants to be. "I can't feel anything yet." Except that electricity where Luan's hands linger.

Nic wraps his arms around her waist and leans forward and kisses Luan. Right over Kate's shoulder, right next to her face, and it feels a little awkward except for the way they're both holding her, both touching her.

At least Luan's not growling.

And she can feel Nic's cock hardening, with the way he's pressed against her. She felt it before, when they shared the kisses all stretched out on the couch together watching television, and the feeling of it, the heat and thickness, make her shiver happily.

It's been so long. She was stuck in a mating cycle for the longest time and didn't dare have sex with anyone for fear of ending up with babies--it pays to be superstitious during mating cycles, since that's the only time shifters can get pregnant and human birth control is rarely effective--and now... Kate bites her lip and grinds back against Nic; he groans into the kiss and holds her tighter.

Luan moves one hand around and Kate follows its path with her eyes, watches him cup his long fingers over one cheek of Nic's ass and _squeeze_. Nic groans again, rocking his hips harder against Kate's ass. The way he shifts makes his cock line up right along the cleft of her ass, and she finds herself biting her lip, letting her head loll back against Nic's shoulder. Kate closes her eyes for a moment, content to be caught between these two.

"Look at her," Luan whispers, the sound muffled slightly.

Kate raises her head just in time to see Nic's green eyes and Luan's amber ones on her. Another burst of heat makes her press her legs together, biting her lip again. She wants Luan's cock pressed flat against her so badly she can just about taste it, but it seems like he's not pressing harder against her on purpose.

"May I--" Nic asks, his hands creeping upward toward her breasts.

She nods gratefully. "Yeah. Please, Nic."

"And me?" The fingertips of the hand that's not grabbing Nic's ass work their way under Kate's thin t-shirt. It's too hot this time of year to wear more substantial clothes during the day.

Kate gives him a nod, too. "Luan." His name feels like a living thing as she says it. "Yes." She shifts forward a little and gasps hard at the jolt that goes through her. It's more than static, that feeling. Her fingertips feel like they're tingling, feel like there's a charge to them, but mostly it's heat that makes her knees weak and her breathing uneven.

Luan feels it too; she can tell by the way he goes rigid and then lets out a low, breathy moan. " _Kate_." A growl, but not a threatening one.

Nic's hands cup her breasts, both at once, and he squeezes and it's really been way, way too long because it feels like a little orgasm. Not a proper one, just a baby, the kind that gets built on as Nic finds her nipples--fuck bras, her breasts aren't large enough to warrant a bra--and rolls them, slow and easy.

Kate's shaking and so is Luan, his hand sliding up the back of her shirt and then down, inside her jeans, around to the front. He really is large all over, and she likes the way his hand looks splayed on her stomach like that.

"Kate," Nic whispers, shifts behind her, rocking his hips like that. Just right.

She tips her head back against his shoulder again, mouth open as she gives these gasping, helpless little moans, eyes fluttering. She cups her hands over Nic's, making him squeeze her breasts harder and shuddering. His breath is so hot against her neck. There's no electricity, but there's history, there's knowing what he wants from conversations, from talking on the phone one night and--sharing. Things.

"I want to be naked," she whispers, gasps. Takes a few breaths. Says it again, louder, even as both of them stop what they're doing, ready to do what she says. "I want to be _naked_. I want all of us to be naked. I want--I _want_."

Nic laughs a little, breathless. "We'll give it to you," he promises, already pulling off his own shirt, giving a final little thrust of his hips before he steps back to strip off his shorts.

They really have done this before, because Luan doesn't let go of Kate while Nic's stripping himself. He presses himself close and buries his face in her neck and _inhales_ and she inhales with him, inhales him. Squash and dirt and sweat and arousal. And, when she lets herself drift toward dragon-Kate, she can smell the distinct smell that is Luan, and male, and imprinted on her.

It's sexy, when it's a scent. She can't say why, doesn't even try, just delights in it while he unbuttons her shorts and Nic pulls them off of her, right along with her panties. Then Nic pulls her back against him.

He's so _hot_ , and now when his cock presses against her cleft it's--Kate can't breathe for a few moments, wants Nic inside of her, clenches around nothing at the idea. Maybe--both of them at once? It's, it might be a bit much for a first time but she can't help but want it, can't help but imagine the way it would feel.

But why _shouldn't_ she? It would be fucking amazing, and she knows they've probably done it before. There's not much doubt in her mind that they've got a good handle on the logistics. "Luan," she says, and bites her lip. She kind of moaned that, a little, but he's pulling off his shirt and those are some gorgeous abs. Washboard.

Kate licks her lips and tries again. Even if Luan's already looking at her, eyes already burning at her. "Luan. Nic. I want--both of you. At the same time. Have you--"

"Fuck _yes_ ," Nic says at the same time that Luan says, " _Oh_ yeah."

Not a problem for them, then. Kate smiles brightly, reaching over her head, cupping her hands around the back of Nic's head and then the back of his neck. He shudders against her when she uses her fingernails. 

And Luan hesitates, hand on his cargo shorts, looking at her. Brief anxiety. Why? Kate reaches out with one hand, fingertips tingling as she touches his arm, his gorgeous chest. Dusky nipples. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"I don't usually--not in the last year or so--" Luan says, moving closer even as he looks away. He's so uncomfortable, that body language. Kate can almost feel it. 

"He's pierced," Nic says, and kisses the side of Kate's neck. "Don't worry, it feels _fantastic_."

Kate can think of four different dick piercings off the top of her head. Her hand trails down to his faded khaki, nearly white, cargo shorts. They already sit low on his hips, low enough to show the elastic of his briefs, which she pulls down to reveal the top of his dark pubic hair. 

"Please," Luan breathes. 

She looks up to see his eyes burning at her; Kate's breath catches and she whimpers without meaning to. So vivid. Nic unbuttons the shorts and they just fall away; Kate uses both hands to pull down the dark blue briefs. He's hard, and proportional as hell, but his cock hangs down with the weight of all that blood and she doesn't see anything. No piercings. 

Then Nic pulls Luan's cock upright with an expert touch, just around the head, and Kate feels her eyes go wide. It's a frenum ladder, barbells horizontally placed from just under the head to his scrotum. She counts them, and there's six on his cock and another three on his scrotum. Not--not excessive, for the size of his cock, but still. Wow. 

Kate goes to her knees right there, wanting a closer look. Nic holds Luan's cock still as she inspects, touching gently. Silky-soft skin with metal under it, and Luan's hand in her hair, clutching when she runs her finger from his glans down to his scrotum, feeling each barbell under his skin. 

Looking up at him, she cups his balls and squeezes. 

"Fuck, that's hot, Kate," Nic whispers while Luan moans. She can feel him trembling on the inside, feel the way the trembles shake away all the discomfort, replacing it with pleasure. 

Maybe she is imprinting right back. Maybe it _does_ just take a little time. Maybe she should be paying more attention to Nic. 

Kate turns her head, but Nic's just smiling down at her, the private smile. "Go on. He loves oral, but it's kind of a challenge." 

Luan laughs breathlessly. "A--a _challenge_ \--" he gasps, but doesn't get out more than that; Kate's licking, letting her tongue follow the same trail her hand did as she squeezes his balls again. "Fuck. Kate. _Fuck_. You love the taste, don't you?" 

She was just thinking that, actually. Nic lets go of Luan's cock and pulls her long hair away from her face instead, and she makes a decision right here and now to not freak out about the imprinting thing. She can do that later, if she really needs to. Right now she just needs to enjoy this. 

And she does, even if Nic was right--getting her mouth around Luan's cock is a challenge to begin with. She's not huge, and he's larger, not ridiculously but--right. It feels _good_ to do it, though, wrap her lips around his cock and go down. The piercings are interesting, they clink over the insides of her teeth as she pulls back and the lowest one gets caught on her lip as she twists her head. 

For long moments, it's not sexy, it's figuring out how to do this when there's extra equipment. But she knows how good of a job she's doing by the sounds Luan makes, by the way he tenses, by the things that Nic whispers in her ear. 

"You look so good like this. He hasn't let anyone but me near his cock since he got the piercings, and you're so fucking good at navigating them, aren't you?" Nic fists his hand around the hair, guides her head a little. Gently at first, giving her every chance to resist, and then harder. Kate relaxes her throat and does her level best not to gag, but she has to stop every few strokes anyway and cough and breathe and go right back to it.

The sounds Luan's making and the feel of his cock and Nic, it's all worth it, she loves them in this moment as much as she loves her family, loves the way Luan whispers fervently, "Oh, God, why do you always-- _Nic_! God. Always tell them--fuck, love it--but--ah. Ah! Kate... _Kate_ \--" 

"Don't let him come," Nic whispers, loosening his hand on Kate's hair, pulling away a little. Kate pulls back, lets her cheek just rest against Luan's thigh as she pants, grips his legs. Such lovely muscles. 

"Kate--" Luan gasps, and pulls away all at once. Takes her by the wrist and leads her toward the bedroom.

Right. They _are_ standing in the middle of the living room, aren't they? And the blinds are open. Kate couldn't give a fuck, but maybe they care.

Or, she thinks, maybe Luan just wants a more comfortable surface. 

Then he goes over to the nightstand and pulls out a condom and Kate thinks, Oh, right. Safe sex. Nic takes one, too, and Kate finally gets a look at his cock, flushed dark red against his copper curls and pale, freckled skin. They don't put them on yet, just setting them on the tops of the bedposts. Habit, obviously.

After that Luan pushes her down on the bed, presses his face against her stomach and inhales deeply. "God, your _scent_ ," he says, reverent, and reaches down to press his hand over her. The heel of his hand rests against her vulva, fingers gripping her mound. He just lets it stay there for a moment, and then Kate meets his eyes and he _presses_. Rotates his hand in little circles that have her curling toward him, reaching for his hand and moaning. 

"More," Nic murmurs, suddenly by her head, lifting her up so her neck rests on his thigh. So she can see Luan easier. 

Luan presses harder, rotates faster, and Kate's breath hisses out between her teeth. "S-stop."

He does immediately. Stops pressing, stops rotating, but doesn't move his hand. Her cunt throbs underneath the heat of his touch, clit in particular just--Jesus, she's never had anyone do that before. Most guys are only peripherally interested in giving her pleasure, but it's clear that Luan's got plenty of interest in women. Or maybe just in her.

"More?" Luan asks, about the time Kate's breathing evens out. 

"Inside me," she says, not shaky at all. Firm. "I need--inside of me. Please, Luan." Such a living thing, that name, every time she says it. Kate mourns the fact that all names aren't like his. People wouldn't fight if they could feel each other's names like a caress, like a tiny dragon curling up beside their heart.

Nic's hands pet Kate's hair, and she looks up at him. He looks sad, like he can hear the way Luan's name is a living thing and his... isn't. "Nic," she says anyway, reaching up as he leans down. His kisses still make her want to melt into his arms, or into his lap, more properly.

And then Luan pulls Kate's labia apart and slides a finger inside of her and she's suddenly shaking, breathless. Nic holds her, leans over her and kisses her neck, sucks at it, until Kate's whining, her wrists locked in Nic's hands and Luan's fingers inside of her, curling, curling just right. 

He doesn't need direction; he knows. It's scary, unreal, the way he just goes and goes and it feels like less than a minute before she's moaning, arching, saying his name and yes and not trying to get out of Nic's grip, not really, as she comes. His fingers feel so much smaller as he pulls them out; the blanket underneath her is wet.

When Kate reaches for his hand, hers are sore, which means that was a fuck of a lot longer than a minute. She's sweaty, too. Nic's wiping her bangs back, away from her forehead. 

"Hey," he says, and smiles at her. There's still sadness behind his features, and she wants to banish it, but knows she can't. "Everything you dreamed of?" 

Kate shakes her head. She dreamed about Nic, dreamed about him holding her down and fucking her in the ass the way they talked about. Dreamed about Luan maybe eating her out while that happened. Now she wants them both inside of her at once, and she wants to see how Luan's piercings feel, and she wants... not the same things. 

"It's okay," Nic murmurs, and kisses her. Slow, steady, like a rock. That's what he is: a fucking rock, unmovable, going to do his thing no matter what. "We'll have time, if you're sticking around." 

Those are the options, when you imprint someone: stick around and deal with the soul bond that comes with it, or get the hell out of dodge and never see them again. She looks down at Luan, who's resting his cheek on her thigh and licking his fingers off. Unhurried, but not without relish. 

Next she looks at Nic, and is nodding before she knows it. "Yeah, I'm--I'm staying." 

Nic's hand slides down and Luan's slides up, and they squeeze each other's hands, eyes locking together. It's a private moment; Kate feels like an intruder for bare seconds and then they're both looking at her again. For direction, she realizes. 

"If you're both going to do me, I need prep," she says, lifting her leg out from under Luan's cheek and rolling onto her stomach, then scooting her knees up until her butt's in the air. Luan smacks it once, and Kate sucks in her breath, shivering happily. "Later," she tells him. "Save some things, will you?"

Before Kate headed here, to the house Luan and Nic share, she cleaned up--it's not like any of them had illusions about what would be happening--so it doesn't bother her when Luan pulls her cheeks as far apart as they'll go and leans in to lick his way around her hole. It does make her give a surprised little sound and lean forward against Nic's thigh, though. And it does take long, long moments of Luan thrusting his tongue into her, pulling her hole open a little, before she can raise her head and look at Nic. 

"Where do you want me?" he asks.

Like she can make a decision like that while being rimmed. Kate shakes her head, gripping the blanket with one hand and swallowing back a moan. "Don't care," she manages to gasp out, and buries her face again, moaning freely now. 

"I think I'll let Lulu have your ass, then," Nic says softly, brushing her hair out of her face, holding onto her wrists again like he knows she needs it. Maybe he does; maybe Kate told him and forgot.

Whatever the case, his grip just makes it better when Luan starts to get his fingers in on the action, slicking two up by sliding them into her vagina again--oh, fuck, does that ever feel nice--and then one goes into her ass and he shifts around to where he can suck on her clit as he fucks her with one finger and then two. The second comes a little too quickly on the heels of the first, makes it burn, but she's gasping for it, pressing back against him, so she can't blame him and anyway the burn feels amazing. It'll hurt later--it won't even take until tomorrow--but for the moment she loves it. Every bit of it.

And it's just like before: Luan knows. Knows when to move back around so he can spit, smooth the way more, knows how to curl and twist and when it's too much, when she's too close to an edge that she doesn't want to hit yet. She doesn't say a word and he still does everything right in that unreal way that she's not even going to begin to complain about.

Nic helps Kate navigate onto her side, twisting her hair up into a knot and laying down beside her. His touch is shakier, less sure, but she cups her hand over the back of his as he squeezes her breasts again and sucks at her nipples and presses his cock against her leg.

From behind, Luan's free hand brushes the back of her knee, and Kate lifts her leg so he can reach through and wrap his hand around Nic's cock and squeeze and jerk him off in quick little motions.

He's gorgeous when he moans, and it sounds almost the same as the phone. But now she can feel his breath, now his fingers dig into her hip, now he looks up at her with dark green eyes and Kate knows he's asking a question but she doesn't know what it is. "Say it," she murmurs, touching his face, his curly copper hair. So different than her own pin-straight, fine hair, but both the same coppery shade. They are second cousins, but so are a lot of people; packs just work that way.

"I want--I want to fuck you while he fingers you," Nic says, eyes steady though his voice is breathy. Luan's squeezing his cock encouragingly, pressing his fingers inside of Kate and curling them delightfully. They have every right to be off-center.

"Yeah," Kate says, nodding, tangling her fingers in Nic's hair, pulling, making his eyes flutter shut for a moment. His eyes are almost all black when he opens them again, and he leans forward to give her nipple a little bite before he rolls back and away.

For a moment, Kate wonders why, and then he plucks the condom from the top of the bed post and--right. Safer sex. She got a little too caught up in the moment, possibly. 

"Want to put it on me?" he asks Luan, kneeling at the foot of the bed.

Luan's eyes sparkle a little as he looks at Nic, and that boyish grin is back. "Only if you grab the slick," he says, and Nic hops off the bed neatly and plucks it from the dresser as easily as he plucked the condom from the bedpost. It's a blue bottle with a flip-top, and she should be ready for Luan's fingers pulling out of her but she's really not. 

"No," she says, without meaning to, and both Nic and Luan touch her, Nic on her lower leg and Luan down the back of the same leg, soothing, as they whisper, "Shhh." 

God, they're good at that. Kate rolls onto her back to watch Nic hand Luan the condom. Luan tears it open just as Nic kneels there on the bed, Kate's never seen it before, but the way Luan puts the condom on is with his mouth. Nic's on the longer side of average, so it's actually impressive when Luan goes all the way down in one shot and pulls back with a little grin at Nic, then one at Kate.

"Wow." 

"Our specialty," Nic says, tangling his fingers in Luan's hair and leaning down to kiss him. Luan's more reserved with Nic than he is with Kate, letting Nic kiss him slow and then harder, and both of them are panting when they pull away.

Kate, meanwhile, has snuck her hand down to rub her fingers over her clit, pressing and making those wet sounds. Not so close up and with more time, it's a fuck of a lot less awkward and tons more just plain hot to watch them kiss. 

But then she realizes what Nic said. _Our_ , which means--"You can do that to Luan?" Piercings, oversized cock, and all?

Nic's grin is lewd as fuck. He doesn't answer with words, just grabbing the condom off of the other bedpost, opening the package and pulling it out, then pinching the tip and rolling it just over the head. From there he wraps his lips around Luan's cock and goes down in little rocking motions, a little and then a little more, and more, and holy fuck she can see Luan's cock making Nic's throat bulge a little. Luan moans, his fingers in Nic's hair petting and urging him deeper.

Kate's not sure how she feels about that at first, but by the time Nic's pulling back again, the condom rolled all the way down over the sixth barbell, she's decided that she's both impressed and turned on. She's never met someone who was _that_ good at deep-throating, and wants very suddenly to learn everything that he could possibly teach her about it. To be able to make Luan make those sounds...

"I think she likes it," Luan says in a stage whisper.

"Mmmm," Nic hums, and pants. "God. I--love doing that, but--recovery time. Jesus." He does catch his breath not long after that, and crawls back over in front of her, pressing his lips against hers, cupping one breast, letting his cock press against her thigh. 

She catches it in her hand and gives it a squeeze, light at first and then tighter, then shifting so she can slide the head of his cock back and forth between her outer labia. Kate's slick enough that it's easy. 

Nic groans into the kiss, breaking it and burying his face against her neck for a moment. He's shivering "Have some--some pity, it's been almost a year since, ah that's nice, Kate, since the last time I had sex with anyone in possession of female parts." 

So maybe the threesome thing was something they did a lot more often when they were younger? Certainly she'd heard more rumours about them, then, but they're still five years younger and she spent a lot of time away at school and--Nic shifts his hips forward, pressing the head of his cock farther into her, brushing against her vagina and making her groan as all her thoughts go away for a few seconds. 

"Hot," Luan says, and his hand splays on her lower back. Warm, solid presence.

The way that Kate's throat is dry says that she's been panting a lot, she realizes a--a little while later, when Nic stops teasing her entrance, when she closes her hand around the head of his cock again and her fingers slip in her own wetness. Fuck. "Pause," she says, not meaning to be rough, but it comes out that way. 

"Sure you can take both of us at once?" Nic asks, clearly amused. 

She manages to open her eyes--when did she even close them?--and glare at Nic, which only makes him lean down and kiss her. Slow, though, like an apology. Probably it is. Kate breaks the apology-kiss after she feels like he's said sorry enough and tilts her head back. "Okay. Go." 

Kate lifts her leg again, but instead of Nic pushing in, Luan does, three lube-slick fingers pressing inside of her ass, making her choke on a moan. "Mmm. Your back's so pretty, arched like that," Luan says, his other hand pressing at the base of her spine, hot and present. 

Nic's cock is no less hot or present, maybe more present as he pushes inside of her all at once. Kate clutches at him, groaning, feeling herself shudder. She's full and it's not even two cocks inside of her; she's full and--and, fuck, Nic isn't giving either of them time to get used to it, just putting one leg over hers and holding her tight and _fucking_ her.

"God, wanted this so bad, Kate," Nic breaths over her face, kissing her briefly and rocking completely inside of her, holding her like that, one hand sliding down to grip her ass and keep her in place. Keep himself inside of her. 

She can feel his cock jumping, feel his breathing hitching every time Luan's fingers slide in just right and she clenches all over. Luan's relentless, though he's more just pistoning than curling or twisting or anything. Just--just basics, that's all she needs right now, the feeling of his fingers rubbing against Nic's cock through the bit of skin separating the two holes. 

Kate can't even imagine how much better it's going to be when it's his cock. She moans again, gripping Nic's shoulder, rolling her hips. It's--it's somehow harder to bear his stillness than his motion. The way Kate feels everything so vibrantly is hard to deal with, and when he starts moving again it's a relief. She reaches between them with her other hand and rubs her clit. 

"Faster," she whispers to Nic, meeting his eyes for a moment. So dark, and his face flushed straight down to his chest. 

"Yes," he breathes against her face, bites her neck. Goes faster, the bedframe beginning to squeak with the motion of his body. "God, yes, Kate, fuck, please, you're so tight--" 

Kate is so close to coming she can just about taste it. Luan's fingers match Nic's rhythm, perfectly counterpoint so she doesn't have any rest and they're just pushing her and pushing her. Closer. Her fingers stutter on her own clit, but she gets a few breaths in her and picks up again, and within six thrusts of that she's coming, mouth open in a noise that is silent at first and then high, breathy, as she shudders between them.

Nic's panting like a bellows, still just as soon as she starts coming, but Luan keeps moving, keeps fucking her through it and everything is amazing waves of pleasure crashing over her until she reaches back to grab his wrist, hold his hand steady because she can't take any more. For, oh, five minutes or so. 

Luan kisses the back of her hand, her arm, the inside of her elbow, leaning up until he's looking down at her. Those eyes. "Luan..." Warm and safe curled up. 

"Kate," he says, and gives her a little kiss. He moves over to Nic, next, and the kiss he gives is rather longer but with her eyes half-shut and her body tingling she's in a position to enjoy that fact properly.

Nic's cock jumping inside of her makes her gasp suddenly, and both he and Luan give little half-laughs. "Sorry," Nic says, and rubs her ass, grips again, rocks his hips. "Luan bit my lip. Love it when he gets all toppy." 

All Kate can think is that Nic must be really enjoying this, though she doesn't have any standards to judge by to say whether the way Luan is acting is toppy or not. She just hums and does three kegels around Nic's cock, which of course makes him claw at her deliciously and moan in a way that says he's never been with a girl who really practices those before. 

"Fuck, I can't--Kate--don't--I'm going to come if you do that again," the words spill out of Nic's mouth in a babble. "And I _really_ want to fuck you at the same time that Luan does so if you'll just--just wait until both our dicks are in you, if that's--okay. If that's okay. Please. Kate." 

She's never heard him like this before, and debates doing it again, but the wildness in his eyes and tone says that he's really not joking. He _is_ that close to coming, and Kate wants the same thing so.... She won't be an ass, not today, not until this thing between the three of them feels less precarious. "Okay. Luan--" 

"Think you're stretched enough?" he asks, spreading his fingers inside of her a little and making Kate's eyes roll back in her head. Nic moans, soft but needy. 

Kate honestly doesn't care if she is. If Nic's anything to go by, this isn't going to last long. And that's--fine. So fine. "Yeah." 

Luan's gentle, pulling his fingers out. He presses a kiss at the small of her back, where his hand was, and she hears the sound of lubricant on a condom. Not that far away from the sound of a girl masturbating, so far as Kate can tell. 

"The piercings are going to feel a little odd," Nic murmurs, petting Kate's hair. Luan's cock presses against her hole, and then the head's inside and she can feel the first of the piercings. It's hard in a way that the rest of his cock isn't, and a little shudder goes through her as it slips inside. 

Nic's fingers dig into her spine and he hisses a soft _shhhh_ at Kate, just as she realizes that she's tensing up. 

A few breaths get her through the next two barbells, and she's finally getting used to it a little by the fourth and fifth. In front of her, Nic shudders a little, hips jerking as Luan settles behind her. He grips Luan's arm, and Luan cups one hand around the back of Nic's neck, presses a kiss against the back of hers, against her shoulder. 

He's in. Not all the way, but enough. And letting her get used to it, which is good; her heart feels about ready to pound out of her chest and fine little trembles are going through her at being stretched like this. "Fuck," she whispers, and buries her face against Nic's collarbone. She couldn't fit more inside of her if she tried, she's pretty sure.

"You or me?" Nic asks, his voice no louder than her own whisper.

"Can you move and _not_ come?" Luan asks, a little louder, amused. 

Nic's laugh is pitiful, and cuts off into a low moan as Luan shifts just far enough for the bottommost piercing to come out and fuck that's--weird. Good, too, but weird for the moment, these little hard pieces of metal jewelry rubbing in a way that's completely foreign to everything Kate's felt before. 

Four and three follow five in sliding out of her, and then all of them go back inside one by one as Luan pushes in again. It's slow going, but anal usually is at first, and she appreciates the chance to get used to the piercings. More than that, Kate appreciates the way Nic clings to her for dear life, groaning and whimpering and shaking and not moving at all as Luan fucks her.

Fucks both of them, really. She knows that his cock's got to be dragging against Nic's, and she knows she's tensing up too as the weirdness turns to pleasure and she starts pushing back against Luan, moving back to meet his thrusts. 

"Yes," Luan growls, and his hand slides down to Nic's hips, pulls all three of them tighter together. The sixth piercing finally makes an appearance; Luan's all the way inside.

It's hard to get a breath in, and every time Kate does it comes out a moan. Her moving means Nic's moving a little now too, jerky thrusts and this is so--awkward, in a way, but so nice, just squirming and being fucked and--goddamn, Nic's cupping both her breasts, squeezing, bending himself down so he can bite and suck her nipples. 

A noise that might be _no_ but feels a lot more like _yes_ comes out of her, _nnn-yyee-aa-aaa--aaahhh_ , as she shudders against him, around him, clenches both of them, and their moans are so much steadier, so much deeper. Kate wants to reduce them to her level, wants to drag them down, so she pushes down to meet them, clenches and grabs both of them even as she shudders and moans. 

Of course, of course Nic comes first, gasping and shaking his head, fingernails raking her skin and hips slamming into her over and over. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he says under his breath, over and over, and then all at once he goes still and the only sound that comes out is her name, half-choked. _Kate_. Once, twice. Pumps of his hips, again, four, five.

Luan slows for him, grabs Nic's nipple and twists and makes him sob out a moan and pull away all at once. 

Too much for him, but it's gorgeous to watch, Nic panting and looking like he just came his brains out, the tip of the condom white and sagging, heavy with his come. Glistening from hers. Kate reaches out, but he shakes his head and catches her hand. Catches her wrist and holds on, and looks at Luan. 

"Yes," Luan says to a question Kate had no idea was being asked, and Luan pulls out of her fast, too fast. She whimpers and follows the motion of his hands, shifts onto her hands and knees. Nic's curled up against the headboard, eyes half-open, hands holding Kate's gently, stroking in slow motions.. 

Luan kneels behind her and she hears the sound of the lubricant's cap and then feels the head of his cock pressing at her hole again. It's sore, but the soreness just makes her present all over again of the piercings as they slip in, metal points of contact that make her shiver. 

"God, you're beautiful," he whispers, voice soft and reverent, his hands stroking her hips, her shoulders, the messy knot that Nic put her hair in. It's mostly out of the knot by now, hanging loose over her shoulders as Luan presses inside of her. "Ready?" 

Kate feels _empty_ without Nic's cock filling her too, but she nods. She can practically feel the need buzzing in his chest, feel it infecting her through those touches. Impatient touches. "Yeah. Fuck me."

He does. It's almost gentle at first, but then he leans over her, gripping her wrists from behind and bearing down and just. Fucking her. And Kate's trapped but it doesn't feel bad, can't feel bad with Luan's breath on her skin, Luan whispering her name.

And her whispering his, in return, feeling the life of it flow through her as he pounds into her. Holds Kate down. Contains her. 

Mine, she thinks, feeling that need burning again, this time in her own chest. It's--little jolts in her head. Mine. Mine, mine. 

Kate doesn't say it, because saying Luan is the same as saying mine, and Luan saying her name is the same as him saying mine. Mine, mine, _mine_. 

The need and possession and containment flow through her, bouncing off each other, stealing her breath, making her lose the rhythm of the thrusts. Luan curses and pulls Kate up, presses her back against him as he fucks into her, face against her neck now, growling her name. 

" _Kathryn_ ," he whispers, growls, pounds into her. And she comes like that, gasping Luan over and over like a mantra, her hands over his, holding and pressing in the same places he does. The pleasure is like a rocket and she feels him feeling it, feels him trying to hold back and the way her pleasure drags him straight over the edge. 

Luan goes completely rigid for long moments and then they both fall forward. Kate rolls to where she can face him and wraps her arms around him, wraps her legs around him.

Gasps for breath. 

Mine. _Mine_. 

The need fades as their sweat dries, and someone who is not Luan pets Kate's hair. It's not Luan because she can't feel him move, and there's that disconnection, the surprise, so she turns around.

And there's Nic. Looking sad. Looking--helpless.

"Oh no," Kate breathes, guilt crashing down on her. It still takes an effort to unwrap herself from around Luan and turn to Nic, wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

"Shh." Nic and Luan say it together. 

Luan just touches her lightly, one hand on the center of her back. "It's okay." 

But she's fucked everything up now. They're--they're bonded, she and Luan (warm, lithe dragon-body curling around her mind; mine) and, but. Nic and Luan. "I'm sorry," she says again. 

Nic sighs, shakes his head. "What do you want me to say?"

Kate doesn't have a goddamn clue. She just shakes her head in that slow way people do when words don't want to come. 

"Then--don't worry about it for now. We just had mind-blowingly good sex. Leave it there for now. You're not going anywhere, and we'll all make more sense when we're not post-coital." 

As much as she wants to agree with that, Kate's not sure they're actually going to talk about things later. Most people just don't work that way. But she owes Nic enough to go along with it, to let him pull the messy blanket out of the way and curl up on the bed. 

Luan lays on the other side, and every so often their hands brush, and Nic loves the attention. Basks in it. 

Kate can get used to this.


End file.
